Our new family
by organic haircoat
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are called over to celty's house. There they are surprised by a little blonde energy ball which she calls a child. Izaya is taken with a raven haired one that was Kida's best friend in the orphanage. The two adopt Mikado out and figure out just how parenting works.


AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

TITLE: Little Mikado

DISCLAIMER: This piece was made purely for entertainment purposes, no money or profit was made from this work. All rights of the original work belong to the producer and original author.

((**_))((**)))**))***))((()))((()))(((***))))(((() ))((()))*****))))((()))(()()()()))((***)

Shizuo and Izaya had been married for several years now and the two of them had settled into a comfortable friendship with Shinra and Celty. That morning they'd received a very excited text from Celty telling them to hurry and come over.

The both of them had scrambled out of bed, wondering what could possibly be going on. Izaya had dived into the car and driven manically through the streets as usual.

By the time they'd pulled up at Celty's apartment Shizuo was ready to strangle Izaya and very car sick. So a little blonde boy banging at their car door was very unwelcome. Shizuo turned to growl at him through the window, but Celty scooped him up quickly.

Izaya and Shizuo watched open mouth as she pressed him close to her chest and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. They followed her up, still a little shocked at what they were seeing.

Celty led them inside and Izaya sat on Shinra's couch staring at the happy little blonde boy who bounced up and down in front of him. "Celty, you really chose this thing?"

A black shadow wrapped warningly around Izaya. Watching the shadow threaten Izaya, the blonde thing, named kida, clapped and laughed thinking that it was all a game.

Shizuo sighed and rescued his lover from Celty's grasp. "He's very cute Celty. I and Izaya are both very happy for you, congratulations."

Shinra walked into the lounge room, beaming enough for him and Celty. "My darling Celty picked him from here!" he held up an adoption catalogue. "How could I refuse my love something so special?"

Celty punched him and kida gurgled and copied her. Shinra looked defeated. "Why can't you be gentle like daddy?"

Shizuo smirked and watched the three of them together. "Don't let Shinra raise another creepy scientist Celty." Celty gave him thumbs up and Shinra pretended to be offended.

Izaya was flipping through the catalogue. "Hey look Shizuo! Isn't she cute!" he pointed to a little girl with a fringe that covered her forehead.

"Why isn't she smiling?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow he thought kids were supposed to smile in those things.

"Uhn..." Izaya didn't know how to answer so he just flipped the page, kida's picture was in there, and he looked the same as he did in real life. A big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Kida jumped up and turned seven pages over and pointed to another little boy, who looked shy. "Tha's Mika-Chan! He's my fwend."

Shinra tried to get kida to say the words properly. "Th-aah-teh-ss, that's. Come on kida say it properly."

Kida gave Shinra a rebellious grin, "Tha's."

Celty's shoulder's shook as she laughed silently. Shinra looked exasperated. "Kida that's... we've practiced that word! And friend! Remember?"

Shizuo turned to look at Izaya who had leant against him and moved the book onto his lap. The page was still on mikado, kida's orphan friend. Shizuo knew what his love was asking and shook his head. "No way, Izaya, how could we raise a kid? I'm a bodyguard and you're an information broker, how will that ever work?"

Celty held out her PDA to the two of them. "I could baby sit when you can't watch him. You know what Izaya's like Shizuo. You're better off agreeing, before he starts complaining."

Shizuo sighed and looked at Izaya who had a determined look on his face. "Fine, we will go and meet him. But that isn't a yes...don't look so happy you damn flea!"

Izaya snickered and skipped out of the apartment. "Let's go see him now shizzy-chan!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, waved awkwardly to kida and sarcastically thanked Celty and Shinra before chasing after Izaya.

-{}#^^^*+£}}{{\-

Izaya climbed into his car and Shizuo slid in next to him. "We wouldn't even have the right stuff to look after a kid Izaya."

The car started and they drove in silence before Izaya spoke, his stubborn tone making it clear that Shizuo wouldn't win this fight. "We can get the right things then."

Shizuo adjusted the radio to his favourite station, giving up in the fight and rested his head against the car seat. He wasn't keen on the idea of having kids. He and Izaya were both dangerous men, how they could raise a good kid that wouldn't be messed up in some way he didn't know. But then again, Celty and Shinra weren't the most normal people.

But at least Celty had a maternal side, he was pretty sure he and Izaya didn't have one.

The two of them got out of the car together, walking side by side up to the receptionist desk. She spoke first beaming out happily at them. "Well hello! How can I help you today?" She looked like those overly happy mothers who loved to stick kids painting up anywhere and never stressed when there literally was mess all over the walls...Shizuo didn't like her.

Izaya elbowed him hard in the stomach. "My husband and I are looking to adopt. We saw your catalogue actually, there was one little boy, Ryugamine mikado?" he leaned over the desk flicking lazily through the copy there until he found the right page.

She raised her eyebrows. "Him? Are you sure you don't want someone a little less...shy?" she knew about Izaya and Shizuo, they weren't the quietest couple in town. She wasn't sure if little mikado could survive all the noise and excitement.

Izaya pouted and shook his head. "This one."

Shizuo shook his head, it sounded like the kids were items at a store not human beings. "Can we just meet him?"

The receptionist looked frightened for a moment and then settled down into her usual bubbly bright smile. "Of course you can sirs, excuse me just a moment." she hopped out of her chair and moved down the long hallways calling out for mikado.

She returned a few minutes later with little mikado clutching a toy car in his hand.

Mikado bowed at the two of them stuttering out a hello quietly.

Izaya grinned and tugged on shizuo's sleeve. "He's so well behaved Shizuo-chan. He's so cute, and tiny, can't we adopt him...please?" he looked up at Shizuo with big wide eyes.

Shizuo paused. "I don't know." he crouched down so that he was level with mikado. "Hey there little man, I'm Shizuo and you're mikado right?"

Mikado nodded. Shizuo moved closer and Izaya stood behind him and watched, beaming at mikado the whole time. "That's a pretty cool car."

Mikado held it closer to his chest and nodded, turning to hide his face between the receptionist's legs. She smiled apologetically, "he's really shy, sorry."

Shizuo nodded. "It's fine, don't worry, I was the same." he turned to Izaya. "Flea, I know you really want this. But the kid's so shy; we're not exactly the quietest of the lot either."

Izaya grabbed the front of shizuo's shirt. "At least let us try it?"

Shizuo sighed. "Alright, but just one night."

The receptionist smiled. "Your credentials all checked out, so you can take mikado home for the night."

Izaya nodded eagerly and crouched down. "Mikado-kun, would you like to stay at our place for the night?"

Mikado pulled his head out from his hiding spot and looked down at his car. Then he nodded, before ducking back to hide again.

The receptionist patted Mikado's back comfortingly and whispered. "He usually runs off before this happens, you two must be very popular."  
Izaya grins happily and Shizuo sticks a hand in his pocket casually. Mikado watches the both of them with wide eyes. They are lead over the receptionist desk again, where Shizuo and Izaya sign some papers.

Mikado is lead away by a helper who packs him some things for an overnight stay.

He comes out a few minutes later with a little suit case and a rabbit tucked under his arm. Izaya smiled and took his hand to lead him out the car which had been fitted with a little booster seat especially for mikado.

The drive back home was filled with the lively chatter of the radio. Shizuo was glad to get out of the car and take up Mikado's little bag into their house. He could see that Mikado's eyes were as round as plates at the huge house.

It entertained Izaya to have a big house, he loved having guests over and letting them marvel out how he had afforded such a thing. But Shizuo guessed that he really just liked to brag.

Izaya skipped in behind Shizuo and mikado. "I had a room made up for you mikado. It's near ours, so you can just come and get us if you need anything."

He pulled the door next to their room open and revealed a perfect little boy's room. Painted to the accuracy of an ikea* catalogue.

Shizuo shook his head, "no expense spared eh Izaya?"

Izaya grinned at him, oblivious to Mikado's overwhelmed reaction. "Everything for my little Mika-Chan!"

Shizuo looked sideways at mikado and could see that the little kid was starting to freak out from everything. He gently guided mikado into the kitchen and sat him up on a bar stool instructing him to sit carefully on them.

Mikado sat very still wary of falling off. Shizuo smiled slightly and set a juice box in front of him. "There you go kid. Now what do you like to eat hmmm?"

He started rummaging through the kitchen and cupboards looking for things that kids like to eat. Mikado sipped on his juice box carefully, "uh, cookies?"

Shizuo paused thinking it over then put three on a plate for mikado, figuring that if that was what mikado wanted now, then he could have it before he started crying.

The cookies were eaten eagerly, as Shizuo got the dinner underway. By the time he set three plates on the table for the three of them mikado had eaten his cookies and his juice box and was watching his plate eagerly.

Grace was said quickly and then mikado started eating. The two realized then that adult cutlery wasn't going to do for an eight year Old's hands. Izaya dug around for a smaller set and swapped them over. Shizuo moved over next to him so that he could help him cut up the bigger pieces of beef.

Izaya and Shizuo got into a heavy debate about whether private school was better than public, Shizuo was all for sending him to public schools, but Izaya wanted mikado to have a more refined education.

By the time the two of them had settled on private schooling in Ikeburoku city and then boarding school for his senior year's mikado was face down on the dining table resting his right cheek on shizuo's large hand.

The two of them smiled gently and Shizuo pointed mouthing, "you clean up, I'll take him up to bed."

Izaya nodded and collected the dishes taking them to the kitchen. Shizuo gently lifted his little body out of the chair and took him through the hallway and up the stairs to Mikado's bedroom.

He pulled back the sheets and tucked mikado between them. He turned to walk out when a little hand shot out and grabbed him. "Bunny! I want my bunny!" Mikado sounded desperate and Shizuo panicked, "What bunny?"

Mikado started to cry, "The one I brought wiv meeee!" he started to sob loudly and Izaya came in the room. "What's wrong mikado?"

Mikado just sobbed. Shizuo turned to Izaya helplessly. "He said he wanted bunny."

Izaya nodded. "That soft toy rabbit he brought in?"

"Ahh that must be it, where is it?" Shizuo looked around the room. Izaya snorted, "you'd make a terrible informant, he left it in the car, I'll get it." he jogged out of the room and out to the car snatching the bunny off the seat and bringing it back to mikado with a triumphant grin. "There you go kiddo. You gonna be okay to sleep?"

Mikado snuggled up to his bunny and nodded. "Uh huh. Thank you." Shizuo ruffled Mikado's hair and adjusted the blanket around his little body. "No worries little man, now you sleep well."

They crept out of the room flopping down together on a couch. Izaya leant against shizuo's chest. "So? Can he stay?"  
Shizuo hummed. "I could get used to him."

*where I come from it's a furniture store. One that always has these really pretty rooms made up, just Google it, you'll see what I mean.  
An: yup, that was it, hope you enjoyed...


End file.
